1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive train for a hybrid motor vehicle, with the aid of which a torque produced by an internal combustion engine and/or by an electric machine can be transmitted.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2010/0216584 A1 discloses a drive train for a hybrid motor vehicle, in which an electric machine has a rotor, which is designed as an annulus of a planetary gearset. The annulus is coupled via planet wheels supported by a planet carrier to a sun wheel, which is connected for conjoint rotation to a transmission output shaft of a motor vehicle transmission to enable the hybrid motor vehicle to be driven electrically. The planet carrier is connected to a shaft connected via gearing to an engine shaft of an internal combustion engine in order to be able to start the internal combustion engine with the aid of the electric machine.
There is a constant need to reduce the space required to install a drive train.
It is the object of the invention to indicate measures which allow a drive train with a small installation space requirement.